


Leave Them On

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Posey enjoy stirring their roommate, Hoechlin. But Dylan wasn't expecting it to net him with a new boyfriend. </p>
<p>Or the fic that indulges fangirls & boys in Dylan wearing Tyler's glasses. And Tyler likes it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Them On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr post of the TW guys all wearing glasses. Dylan's & Tyler's glasses looked very similar. Twitter chat with my Hobrien/Sterek girls, Sian, Ange, Mel, Cassie & Robyn and the post inspired this fic. Thanks lovelies.

“Dylan!” 

Colton laughs as Dylan jumps beside him. “Hoechlin’s gonna kick your ass, man.” 

“Why? I didn’t do anything.” Dylan shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

“You have that look all over your face.” Colton steps back as Tyler continues across set to them. 

“What look?” 

“The look that you get when you’re trying to hide something,” Tyler says. He steps closer and peers into Dylan’s face. “You definitely have that look.” 

“Neither of you know what you’re talking about,” Dylan huffs. “What do you want anyway?” 

“My glasses. I can’t find them.” 

“Why would _I_ have your glasses?” 

“Because Posey said he saw you wearing them at home last night.” 

Dylan shrugs. He tries to hide his grin but fails. “I left them in my trailer.” 

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Seriously?” 

Colton glances between them both and smirks. “Time for me to get back to set.” 

Tyler crosses his arms and watches him go. “What was that about?” 

“No idea,” Dylan says, watching their cast mate. He turns back to Tyler and nods towards the trailers. “I’ll get the glasses for you.” 

“I’m not needed on set for the next few hours, I’ll come with.” 

Dylan leads the way back to his trailer and throws the door open for Tyler to precede him. “I knew he’d give me up for taking them.” 

“Why did you?” Tyler asks curiously. He leans against the door and watches Dylan intently. 

“Posey took some photos of me wearing them. We were going to post them on Twitter. Have some fun with the fans.” 

“You know you’re just feeding into this Sterek thing.” 

Dylan arches an eyebrow. “And? Like you don’t do the same thing.” 

“I’m subtle about it at least,” Tyler mutters. He leans forward a little. “Has he posted them yet?” 

“Nah,” Dylan says. He brushes past Tyler to get the glasses from his bag. 

“Put them on,” Tyler says. He meets Dylan’s eyes when he looks up suddenly. “Do it. Now.” 

“You’re using your Alpha voice on me?” Dylan takes a sharp breath in. “Jesus.”

“Dylan.” Tyler moves across the small trailer to stop in front of him. “I want you to put them on.” 

“Okay,” Dylan says softly. He turns away to get them out. When he turns back to face Tyler, he gasps, finding him so much closer. He holds Tyler’s gaze as he slides them on. 

Tyler watches in silence until his black-rimmed glasses sit on Dylan’s face. His eyes roam over them, taking in the sight of Dylan wearing a piece of his own property. 

“Hoechlin?” Dylan shudders when he sees Tyler shiver. “What do you…”

“Want?” Tyler finishes. “Just one thing. You.” 

Dylan stares, speechless. His fingers twitch restlessly against his thigh. “Don’t screw with me,” he says eventually, voice soft with insecurity. 

“Why would I do that, Dyl?” 

As much as he tries to fight the whole body shiver at the way Tyler says his name, Dylan can’t hide his response. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Tyler,” he whispers, eyes remaining closed. 

“Open your eyes,” Tyler murmurs. “Do you trust me?” 

Dylan does as he’s bid and opens them to meet Tyler’s gaze. “Yes,” Dylan breathes. 

“I think you know where this is headed.” 

Dylan sighs. He nods silently. He reaches up to take the glasses off. 

“No,” Tyler whispers roughly. “Leave them on.”

Dylan rests one hand on the center of Tyler’s chest and lets the other fall to his hip. “Are you sure?” 

Tyler smiles softly. He drags a finger tip down Dylan’s jaw and angles his head to the side. He leans in close and speaks against Dylan’s ear. “I think we’ve both wanted this longer than we wanted to admit.” 

“Yes,” Dylan says simply. He shivers when Tyler nips his ear lobe before moving down to press kisses to his neck. 

The acceptance is what Tyler needs to move forward. He bends low and tightens his hands around Dylan’s thighs to lift him on to the counter behind him. “You’ve got no idea,” he says quietly. “Living with you is like torture.” 

Dylan shudders at the display of strength from Tyler and watches him curiously. “Torture?” 

“You want me to tell you? Share with you all the ways you nearly killed me?” Tyler kisses and licks the words into Dylan’s skin. 

Dylan lets his hands fall to the counter behind him and leans back, legs spread. “Tell me.” 

Tyler lifts his head and looks into his eyes. He cups Dylan’s cheek and kisses him long and deep. When he pulls back, he starts to talk. “Every time you left the bathroom in a towel to go to your bedroom, and hesitated as you passed mine? Do you know what I wanted to do?” 

“No,” Dylan says shakily. 

“I wanted to push you against the wall and pull that towel away. Would you have let me?” 

Dylan nods. He bites his lip. “More.” 

“Your hands. Jesus. You’ve don’t even know how many times watching your hands made me hard. Made me want.” 

Dylan moans, long and loud. His breathing speeds up as he listens to Tyler’s words. “What else?”

Tyler pulls Dylan’s shirt aside and presses a hard kiss to his collarbone. “Every time you fell asleep on me during a movie. I wanted to kiss you right there.” 

“I wish you had,” Dylan says, holding Tyler’s gaze. He fists Tyler’s shirt and pulls him in close. “Posey is going out tonight.”

Tyler arches an eyebrow. He smirks and rests his hands on each side of Dylan’s thighs. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that you’re making it very difficult for me to go back to set. I think we should pick this up tonight.”   
“Am I distracting you from your next scene?” Tyler steps back. He licks his lip and tries not to smirk when Dylan moans. 

“You know you are,” Dylan growls. He adjusts himself and sighs. “Stiles does not need an inappropriate boner.” 

Tyler sprawls on the couch and spreads his arms along the back of the cushions. “I can wait here until you get back.” 

Dylan watches him silently for a moment, eyes focused on the play of muscles under Derek’s tight t-shirt. He slides off the counter and stops in front of Tyler. “Is this pay back?” 

“For what?” Tyler asks innocently. 

“For all the times I unknowingly tortured you.” Dylan huffs and sits in Tyler’s lap. “You’re enjoying this way too much,” he mutters. 

“Maybe I am.” Tyler fits his hands to Dylan’s hips. He looks up into his face for a moment before he speaks, voice serious. “I’m not messing around with this, Dyl. I’ve wanted this, us, for a long time. If you’re not serious about it, tell me now.” 

“I am,” Dylan says quietly. He leans down and kisses Tyler’s temple. “I didn’t expect you to be like this. Playful, a tease.” 

Tyler blushes. “I don’t let people see this side of me very much.” 

“Thank you,” Dylan says seriously. He carefully takes the glasses off and hands them to Tyler. “I’m sorry but I really need to go.” 

“I know,” Tyler says with a fond smile. “I’ll see you later.” 

Dylan climbs off Tyler and grabs his script. He turns at the door and gives Tyler a bright smile. “Tonight.” 

“Tonight.”

Dylan closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath. Two more scenes to get through and he can head for home. To wait for Tyler.

*****

Dylan glances at the clock again. Tyler should be home by now. He rolls on to his back and stares at the living room ceiling. He wants this chance with Tyler. Has for a long time, if he’s honest with himself. It’s just that he never imagined it happening. He sighs and closes his eyes.

When he wakes, he’s cuddled against a warm body and he can immediately smell Tyler’s shampoo. It’s a distinctive scent, Dylan should know; he’s used it himself enough times. He opens his eyes and sees Tyler’s chest when he looks down. He half sits up, moving his head from the dip of Tyler’s collarbone and realizes Tyler is asleep himself. He can’t help but watch him silently for a moment until he can’t resist any longer and presses a kiss to his mouth. 

Tyler moans and kisses him back before sleepily opening his eyes. He yawns. “Hey.” 

“I thought you might have been having second thoughts. That’s why you were late.” 

“No. Dylan, no.” Tyler sits up and pulls Dylan against his side. “I wouldn’t do that.” 

“Okay.” Dylan gives a small smile. 

“Hey. I’m serious.” Tyler turns to face him and rests his hand on Dylan’s thigh. “You know that right?”

“Yeah,” Dylan says softly. “I’m just a little nervous.” 

“Nervous about me? Or about us?” 

“Everything,” Dylan blurts. He covers his mouth with his hand and shakes his head. “It’s just that I never expected this to happen. I never expected you’d want me,” he says finally. 

“Why not?” Tyler leans forward to press their foreheads together. “I think I was very open about how badly I want you.”

“Does it bother you what the others might think?” 

Tyler shrugs. He considers his answer. “I’d like them to support us but if they don’t it won’t change my mind.”

“Okay.” Dylan glances down at his hands. “You know I’m pretty full on.” 

“Are you trying to talk me out of this?” Tyler asks, tilting his head. “We’ve been friends and housemates. I like to think I know you well.” 

“It’s different when we’re just friends,” Dylan mutters. “When I’m your boyfriend it’s not so easy to laugh off my jokes and humor.” 

Tyler sits up straight. He stares at Dylan for a moment, horrified. “Do you think I’d be embarrassed of you?” 

“Other people have in the past.” Dylan can’t meet Tyler’s eyes as he feels his cheeks heat. 

“Dylan. Look at me.” Tyler cups his face and forces him to meet his gaze. “I have _never_ been embarrassed of you. And I _never_ will. Do you understand me?” 

Dylan leans in and kisses Tyler quickly. “Yeah. I understand.” 

“Good.” Tyler stands and stretches. “I’ll get us something to eat.” 

“Early call tomorrow.” Dylan sits back and watches Tyler move around the kitchen. “Can I help?” 

“I know,” Tyler mumbles as he peers into the fridge. “I’m good. Stir fry okay?” 

Dylan nods and pulls his legs up beneath him. He taps his fingers on his thighs, missing his drum kit. Tyler is efficient, and they sit down to their meal a short time later. 

“This is going to sound corny...”

“Yeah...” Dylan grins. “Just tell me.” 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” 

Dylan’s breath hitches. “Um.” 

“Oh. Not like that. I mean just to sleep.” Tyler finishes his water and reaches across to rest his hand on Dylan’s. “I don’t want to rush this. I know things were getting heated earlier but I really want us to be sure of what we’re doing.” 

“You’re right.” Dylan turns his hand over and absently tangles their fingers together. “It was corny,” he says with a smile. 

Tyler rolls his eyes and collects their dishes. He loads them into the dishwasher and waits for Dylan to speak. 

“Yes. Tyler, I want to sleep with you,” he says, soft but sure. “Maybe even cuddle a bit.” 

“How about some kissing?” 

“Yeah that could be arranged.” Dylan stands and moves to the hallway door, waiting for Tyler. 

“Mine or yours?” 

“Yours. Definitely yours. Posey might come into mine when he gets home.” 

“Mine.” Tyler kisses his temple and stops at his bedroom door. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Yes, you will.” Dylan steps in close, fisting his hand in Tyler’s shirt. “This is going to be great,” he whispers. 

“I know,” Tyler whispers back. “You’re great.” 

“And everyone says I’m the closet romantic,” Dylan mutters. 

“You’re going to find out how much of a romantic I can be.” 

“Look at us. Two men and we’re talking about romance.” 

Tyler shrugs. “We’re not Derek and Stiles. At least we can communicate with words.” 

Dylan laughs, long and loud as he walks to his own room. He stops for a moment when he hears Tyler’s responding chuckle. He doesn’t know how he ended up with this man as part of his life, but he’s going to do everything he can to keep him in it.


End file.
